The 144th Hour
by Suen Yuu Qi
Summary: [TezukaxFuji] Two people in two separate worlds, living their lives unknowingly to each other. But then, one day he suddenly appeared at his rehearsal, and in a blink of an eye, their souls clashed. All they need is 6 days, that's 144 hours.
1. Counting Down

**Author's notes:** yay! I'm back! Hello everyone who missed me lol P I know that I still have my other POT story to do, "Blank Pages" Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about it, in fact, I've already been working on the next chappie So don't miss me that much haha XD But anyhow, yes, I've got a new idea in my head right now and I kind of want to get it started first. Once you finish reading this chapter, you will see that there will only be another 6 chapters more, and maybe an epilogue, but most likely not ;;;;;; Oh, and don't be surprised, I kind of changed some things, including the Rated T - maybe more or less? (it's not too bad, it won't get "worse" than this lol). And in case you're wondering, AtobexFuji may be pretty significant in this chater, but story-wise, nuh uh, they're no better than just two people, one that drives the other crazy

**Disclaimer:** If I really ever own POT, I wouldn't be here writing fanfics to enjoy a little glowing famousy oO

**Chapter:** Counting Down

**Story:** The 144th Hour

* * *

"Let's start."

These few words did two things. One, it indicated a small light, ignited in the midst of the dark forest that had grown dense and packed with bunched trees. And two, it sent an unsolvable illusion to those blue orb eyes that remained dull and gray underneath the black sky.

Tossing his light brown hair behind his back, he turned, eyes mocking the scenery and lips curled into a nonchalant smirk. A small speck of glitter showed the other man that he was undoubtedly listening.

Taking a step closer to the brown-haired, "You haven't come to disappoint me have you?"

A soft chuckle echoed lightly. "Maa, you haven't learned how to greet your best, Atobe-san."

The other grinned. "And I see you haven't lost your cunning timidity. Very well put."

"Mm, no worries," was the reply of acknowledgement as blue eyes narrowed, the evil glare reflected upon a cruel smile that defied the righteous. "He's dead."

Laughter showered, imagery mirrored within Atobe's eyes.

"Perfect," he responded. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect." He pointed to the sky, head still tilted back from his previous joy. He shouted, "So what now, Tamadachi-kun, where's your mockery now! You old fool, no one beats me! No one!"

"His death," the blue eyed man tagged along, "is the only thing that listens to your voice now."

Atobe nodded in deep thought, his smile brightly spread across his face. "Yes, of course," he admitted. "Gone, is the word. Wonderful."

He continued, stepping so close to his accompanier that they could start to feel each other's hot breath. "You did well, Fuji-kun. You gave me great news today." He lifted an arm and caressed the soft skin of Fuji's neck; another hand clasped over his, the head tilted to the left for more warmth.

"I never fail you."

"That's right, you never," Atobe clasped the hips of the other man and yanked him in, tightening his grip around Fuji's small body. Breathing across his left cheek, "So what do you say, do you want…more?"

Fuji slid his fingers across Atobe's upper arm, his thumb tucking into the armpits. A beautifully crafted smile that resembled eager vicious cruelty immediately carved upon his pale-skinned face. "Ah, another mission?"

Atobe nodded, this time nibbling Fuji's ear, his tongue seeking entrance within the earlobe.

Enjoying the ticking, Fuji whispered into his ears, "Who's next?"

Pulling away slightly, Atobe fingered the smooth lips in front of him, inching closer toward the soft intakes of breath he felt from Fuji. His pointer yearned intrusion into Fuji's mouth, which was easily given. In the event, he forcibly plucked in two fingers, grabbing onto his neck with one swift, rough action. Pressing his body closer to Fuji's, Atobe tightened his left hand grip of the thin neck, jerking the head back, and moved his fingers inner and inner, down a wet throat that it possibly made Fuji choke.

Saliva running down his skin, Fuji shot open his eyes, wide and vulnerable, and held his grasp upon Atobe's arms.

"Your next target," Atobe said as he bit the upper portion of Fuji's exposed neck, "is much more sly and fairly irreducible as he is known." He pressed his body closer, entangling his legs with Fuji's until he could feel the upper skin between his thighs. Fuji gasped at the touch.

Atobe smirked at his reaction.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Atobe continued. "That's his name. Don't forget how you've always done it. Take things easy, slow and steady. Time yourself and make sure you've got everything right. Seduce and kill."

Hardening, Atobe withdrew his fingers, covered in saliva and blood. As Fuji choked, small drips of red colored-liquid trickled down the edges of his lips. The next cough, a splatter of blood stained the ground. Atobe smirked at the boy in front of him, this would be fun, he thought.

"You've got 6 days," he stated, making sure that his grip on the neck was still in effect. "At the 144th hour, make sure you're back here for report. And it better be good. You hear me?"

Fuji choked, he could sense the blood within him rise. With little strength, he nodded assuring the man.

He struggled with a bit of mockery in his actions. Things Fuji had become used to, this time, Atobe was going a bit too far, but that only showed how serious he is about getting this certain person killed. That would only put more pressure, make things a bit harder, but it would be interesting.

As it always had been in the past, it would only be delightful to slowly and surely, kill a man.

"Good," Atobe smiled, a merry grin plastered on his face as he inhaled the insides of Fuji's mouth.

Deeper and deeper he went, all the way through as if tearing apart everything Fuji had inside, his taste, his mind, and his soul. Everything. And in the end, there was nothing left but a loveless spirit wandering in the mist of darkness.

This is only the beginning, the spark of dawn that adjusts the story panels.

Yes, this is the fateful story, the story told to children by their grandparents, the stories that made their way into the public library, the endless nights of sleepless dreams, the passion driven by a couple at the sidewalk. This is such a story, known and unknown, seen and unseen, heard and unheard, but such a story too sorrowful and too loving to disperse, lives only in the grieving heart of one man.

And that man alone, that man who shares this story inside and out, from the beginning to the end, can only do so much as let his loved one die in bloody tears that shed a flood within his mending heart.

There's so much that love can do, so much it can give, yet so much it can take away. Unimaginable is the strength of this word. Beyond what the eye can see is the power of love.

So precious is this love to that man that in the end, love would be as distant as it was before. In the end, it will turn its face and becoming so deadly, wound his heart.

No, their hearts, that's him…and him.

Hence, here is the story of two men, two people who had never known each other, but in just a flash of time, their lives entangled in extreme emotions of joy, panic, grief, care, and mourn. Never in history has there been a love as great a bond as this. So strong and so durable, the strings that enwraps them remains indestructible even until today.

This story, thus only lasts less than a week. Six days, only six; not less, not more, but six, because in six days do the two meet and love, and then do their love die.

6 days, 144 hours, let's start…

Counting now.

* * *

**Notes:** Review? Critique? Hate and flame ARE ALLOWED, but please don't take this for granted and start bashing at me like crazy >( Lol, but I'm not worried, never happened to me before, hopefully won't ever. Anyways, like, dislike? I might continue either way (maybe for another chapter or so) XD  



	2. The 24th Hour

**Author's Notes:** Okay, maybe I should warn you all: Tezuka is a playboy here. Well, maybe not exactly that bad or stuff, but just imagine okay, the hot kid around, the most popular celebrity, the singer who's sweat makes you faint, the dude of the town, the man of Japan, the god of the world. Yeah, basically, the man of every woman's dreams, so he's kind of like a savior almost, but he's kind of out of character here. I'll try to make him more "Tezuka" later on in the chapters lol xp

**Disclaimer:** Look back at the first chapter

**Chapter:**The 24th Hour

**Story: **The 144th Hour

* * *

An eager crowd awaited in the large auditorium, already packed with thousands, and more pouring in. Excitement and fumbling anxiousness filled the entire room, consisting mostly of groups of girls hanging around in the front where the view is the best. It was incredibly inaudible, in respect to the immense level of loud noises that echoed from one to the other side of the building.

Behind the curtains, the band was being set up. The wire connected, the microphone tapped, the instruments toned; and as each performer took their positions, the administrator adjusted the lighting.

"Oy!" the pianist cried. "Are we ready?"

Tilting the microphone a little to the left, Tezuka observed his own opening pose. The guitarist next to him looked at the dark-haired man for a split moment.

"Ne, Tezuka," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "We're going to make this good now, aren't we?"

The man smirked, a chill of hot expression spread all over his face. "Ah," he replied, and then spreading his arms out wide, "how do I look?" His specially made, glittering hat glazed under the red spotlight, tucked a little down over his forehead.

The guitarist smiled at his outfit, gorgeous silky pants and a sleeveless white shirt with customized crystal designs. What's this guy asking me this for, he thought, he just has to have all the women in the world, eh? "Heh, you're going to make those girls cry."

Tezuka snorted. "Hm," turning his head to his band, he gave out the order they've all been waiting for.

"Begin!"

The curtain lifted, the light dimmed, a white circular shape made its way around Tezuka, his head lowered and his hands grabbing the microphone tightly.

Instantly, the room emptied any bit of silence it once had, replaced with loud shrieks, shouts and a bedlam of commotion. All the girls who used to have been pushed to the back, forcibly made their way to a perfect sight of the dream man who's posters had been hung all over the walls of their rooms.

The guitarist smirked at the sight. Yup, he thought glancing over at Tezuka, he's got the girls tonight.

The music played, the audience cheered, in the mist with his head held high, Tezuka's voice sounded the whole room in a lovely tune.

_Itsuka kawashita kotoba no kirehashi ga_

_Mune ni uzuku_

_Karada ni hashiru hageshii kono itami wo_

_Kanjiru tabi ni_

_Dono gurai Mou toki ga sugita darou_

_Tatakai wo tsudzuketeiru darou_

_Aoi honoo ga yureru basho e to_

_Erabu michi ga aru nara_

_Tatoe nani wo ushinau toshite mo_

_Kamawanai sa_

_Believe Myself_

There were shouting, cheering, shrieking, and some girls even dared to climb up on stage to see the man of their dreams. Legs swirling across the floor, his feet moving him around smoothly and swiftly, Tezuka made note of showing his sexy smile, taking the girls in front of him on a reverie.

As he danced, Tezuka neared the edge and clasped briefly the hands of those in front whose arms extended out onto the stage. At this, the shrieking level went up at least twice the amount before. Men at the sides watched, some grunting, and others who found the sight amusing smirked at how obsessed those girls were over this one singer.

_Kokoro no naka no shikaku wo sagashiteru_

_Atsui shisen_

_Genkai wa nai_

_Kono te ni hikiyoseru_

_Ano yakusoku_

_Isshun no shizukesa ni se wo muketa_

_Mada tatakai wa owatte wa inai_

_Aoi honoo ni kaketa omoi ga_

_Terashiteru michi no saki_

_Soko ni nani ga atta toshite mo_

_Koeteyukeru_

_Believe Myself_

_Aoi honoo ga yureru basho e to_

_Erabu michi ga aru nara_

_Tatoe nani wo ushinau toshite mo_

_Kamawanai sa_

_Believe Myself_

_Aoi honoo ni kaketa omoi ga_

_Terashiteru michi no saki_

_Soko ni nani ga atta toshite mo_

_Koeteyukeru_

_Believe Myself_

On backstage, an unnoticeable figure stood in the tangle of the curtains, watching his target's every move.

Yes, he is a sly one, the blue-eyed man thought to himself with a smile. He's very confident and truly a hot celebrity. He claims every girl and woman in Japan, and perhaps, even out of the country. No wonder that in such a short time, he quickly became the most popular singer…

"And a beautiful dancer," Fuji said to himself, turning with an elegant smile at the man on stage. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, you're a handsome sight."

The clock ticked, the night went on, for the love of Tezuka Kunimistu who owned the hearts of every girl in Japan.

* * *

It was about 20 minutes after everyone had left. Most of the equipment were already cleaned up and packed. 

"Yatta!" the drummer exclaimed, water dripping from his mouth from the bottle he held in his hand. "That was sugoi! Tezuka, you really haven't lost your touch. I was afraid you might have fallen after taking that vacation with the 18 year old for two weeks!"

Tezuka smirked. "Betsuni, I'm just doing my job."

"Ah, yeah Tezuka, what happened to that girl anyways?" the pianist draped an arm over his partner's shoulder. "She was such a chick."

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter," he shrugged, in the matter of gulping down a large chunk of water. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, "She was such a weasel, always trying to make me expose at _least_ the part of my body from waist-up. A bummer, which she was."

His pal sighed. "Maa, even if you had to dump her, at least give me a chance for a go at her. Really…"

Laughter boomed like a storm on the stage.

Standing up, Tezuka stretched, having already changed his clothes. The rest of the performers headed out their way as follows.

"Ja, Tezuka, I'm going to have to get going now."

"Mm," he nodded, giving his guitarist a light punch on his shoulder. "It was good today."

"Hai, you rocked your best, Tezuka-san," the drummer piped in.

Tezuka grunted, "Tsk, thanks." He began to fetch his jacket. "We'll meet again tomorrow at 10, is that all right with you all?"

"Ah, we'll be here," they chanted in distraught unison, and then opening the door, they left the backstage.

After he watched them leave, Tezuka grabbed his luggage. He wasn't even sure why he brought his luggage around, but then again, everyone always says how prepared he is for everything. Always on alert, always aware, always on guard, just like a detective; maybe that's what he should do once in a while.

He smiled. His watch claimed that it was almost 11, a pretty good hour especially after a stressful performance. Adjusting the buttons on his coat, Tezuka reached forward to switch off the lights.

That's when he suddenly heard shuffling behind him.

Though he felt a tinge of shock, he was well from fright. Observing what his senses said, he could hear…footsteps. Someone else was there.

Frozen at the spot, Tezuka immediately grabbed his luggage tightly. In front of him, he could see the light shadow of the figure approaching him.

It was approaching fast, considering the heart beat Tezuka was experiencing right then. But what could he be scared for? His friends had always commented that he's always had perfect instincts, but he never believed in that.

He held his breath. The shadow was over him, covering him within shades. So close, he could feel the breath of the other one behind him.

Suddenly…

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," a soft voice sounded, "…ne?"

He whirled around.

A smaller man stood in front of him, his hands were tucked inside the pockets of his fur coat. A scarf wrapped around a slim neck, pale and nurtured, his collar popped hanging loosely on the sides. His face revealed closed eyes, a merry smile plastered over his angelic expression, silky light brown hair dangling down above his shoulders.

Tezuka wasn't so sure how to describe him. The man looked fragile, but not so, and he definitely didn't look like he was about to take out a knife and chase him down the street. Tezuka exhaled. Perfect instincts? Yeah right.

Noticing his long hesitation, Tezuka cleared his throat. "Hai, is there something you need?"

The man glowered, his smile sparkling with anticipation. "Iie, nothing."

Tezuka waited for more, but at long last, he guessed that this man didn't count on continuing. "Ah, souka." There was no point in talking with this guy anymore, he thought as he turned around and switched off the lights.

As he took a step toward the door, he could still feel the other's presence, unmoving within the dark atmosphere. "Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Not really, I like it here." The man walked closer. "Ne, your performance was wonderful today. That song was very pretty."

"Arigatou."

"What's it called?"

Tezuka turned sideways a little to see the mysterious man in the dark. "'Never Surrender.' It's one of my best hits."

He chuckled. "Ah, you have a lovely voice. I was watching you the whole time."

Tezuka frowned. "You were watching me?"

The man shrugged. "Nani, is that a crime? You made quite an impression on everyone in the audience," and then in a mocking tone, "especially the girls."

Tezuka sighed. "Mm."

"Maa," the man walked forward and pushed the door wider out. "I think we should go now. The custodians will lock the doors soon, ne Tezuka-san?" Tezuka noted the gentleness of his hair, flowing in harmony in every way. There was also a tint of scent from this man, and in fact, it was a pleasant one he had to admit that.

Tezuka nodded and the two made their way out of the building.

It was an uneasy silence between the two while they walked down the streets, block after block. Tezuka finally adjusted to the acknowledgement that this stranger did not have any intention of starting a conversation at all then. That would be relieving, really, for Tezuka wasn't so much a man of words but a man of action. That would explain all his dancing, crazy and hotheaded when he steps on stage.

He glared down at his unknown companion. Whoever this man may be, Tezuka hoped he wouldn't be expecting to stay by him the entire night.

There were many questions he had thought about asking, but every time on second thought, it was already strange enough to have someone come up and greet you the way this man just did. Thus, it's much simpler to just let it be.

He found himself observing his "friend" often, there were short glances here and there, and somehow, Tezuka had the feeling that the man knew he was being watched, but perhaps it felt safer for this to be left a mystery. It felt right, but not quite right. His hair was what caught Tezuka's eyes, and perhaps his breath. Okay, so it's not special, just a light brownish color like any other person may have, and he wasn't the only one with soft, breezy elegant threads. From the way Tezuka saw his hair blown with the wind, it flowed nicely, a great touch, and delicately woven.

Such though, was not just. There were mysteries all around this man, especially having covered himself fully from neck to toe. And even his eyes appeared to be closed the whole time. Curiosity was killing Tezuka.

Stopping at a traffic light, the man suddenly spoke. "Ne, Tezuka-san, where are you heading to?"

It was a sudden question, at first, he didn't know how to reply. "Ah, I was planning on heading home, but I usually stop at the nearby restaurant."

"Hmm?" the other chuckled. "Haven't eaten your dinner, ne?" He turned around, and as far as he could mildly tell, a light blush formed its way undoubtedly on Tezuka's face.

Inwardly, the man felt success. This is getting interesting, he thought.

"Then make your way to that restaurant," he continued. "I'll just tag along."

It wasn't exactly an order or a question, but Tezuka felt as if he was commanded to go, and that he wasn't left a choice.

However, it wouldn't really matter; he planned to eat something before getting home anyways.

"Ah, it's right around the corner."

* * *

It was a warm restaurant, Fuji had to admit that, small but cozy and a good place to go to feel more at home. After having seen Tezuka perform, he'd never have thought that he'd actually like such a place. It was ironical. 

"Tezuka-kun!" a waitress shouted from across the room.

Tezuka looked up. "Ah, Hashimoto-san."

She cheerfully grinned at the star singer, a red blush formed on her cheeks. It was always too cute to see Tezuka come in, it was one of the reasons why she had rejected an admission out of state to a larger restaurant.

Looking to the left, "Ara? Is that your new friend?"

"Ah, well…"

"Hai," the light-brown man replied.

Hashimoto clapped her hands together. "Ah, so you'll be joining him today for his late meal as well?"

Tezuka reached out at this point. "Ah, joto mate! I just met—"

But apparently, Tezuka was too slow, for the waitress was already setting up a table for two.

"Here's the menu. Have fun, you two," Hashimoto exclaimed, as she giggled and jogged back into the kitchen.

Fuji felt the warmth in his heart rise. But just when he was about to sit down, a large hand clasped around his arm in an instant. Jerking his head up, he met eye contact with Tezuka.

"What are you doing?" was the question Fuji received.

He smiled. "Keeping you company."

Tezuka frowned, stepping closer, his grasp held tighter upon Fuji's skin. The other could feel the small heavy pain, but it was nothing compared to Atobe's assault many times before.

Which reminded Fuji, oh yes he wasn't here to just chat along.

Dark eyes threatened the charmed face Fuji wore. He's getting serious, he thought. "Anta dare?" Tezuka whispered hoarsely.

No use, an innocent face remained intact with Tezuka's demand.

Tezuka gritted his teeth. "Omae…who do you think you are? You can't just butt into me like this, we just met."

"Ah, souka." Fuji nodded. "Is that it?"

He was getting impatient, that was obvious. "I said we just met, and now you're dining with me? What is this, I don't run around with strangers all day."

"Hontou? You didn't seem to mind when we walked together."

"I…" Tezuka immediately had the urge to twist this guy's arm. He thrust his wrist against the pole behind him and let go of the grasp. "People think we're friends, like we're dating or something. But I don't even know you, I don't even know your name. You can stop this game or just leave."

"Mm?" the smaller man smiled, this time with a little more than just determination.

"Are? Tezuka?" he whirled around, just in time to come face to face with the waitress just before.

"Hashimoto-san, uh…"

The lady held a pen and a note pad in her hands. "Ready to order?"

And yet again, Tezuka was thrown off track. "Hai, we're ready, ne Tezuka-san?" the light brown haired man replied. Tezuka clenched his fists, about to flip the whole table against this shallow devil. But on second thought, it'd be best to avoid trouble, so reluctantly he calmly sat back down on his seat again.

Of course, he lost his appetite; his late dinner was cut down to less than half the normal size.

And even after they both finished ordering, silence crept in.

Tezuka wasn't too sure if he wanted this guy here or not. Or even if he'd prefer talking than sitting there, watching this blonde look out the window. Either way, it would be rude to tell him to scat.

It was more about those little things that caught Tezuka's attention. For example, the way this man actually looked, not that he looked bad or even that good, perhaps just unique. Not a lot of people around Japan had such an angelic face as this man did, or a voice as soft as his. And even if they were strangers, this accompanier surely did not treat Tezuka like one.

Somehow, suddenly, as his eyes were adjusting to the pleasant sight of the man in front of him, it wasn't horrifying, but it didn't feel quite comforting. Tezuka felt an instant chill rise through him.

He saw blue.

Yes, a blue color, sea-like and stunningly beautiful.

Tezuka stared in awe.

Had…had this man…just opened his eyes?

And then the next second, he saw this face turn toward him, the same old smile, eyes closed, bangs scattered, the same thing he's been observing for the last hour or so. Nothing changed.

Tezuka lifted a hand to his forehead. He was imagining right? And even if he wasn't, so what? Blue is blue. People do have blue eyes, that weren't out of the ordinary, even if you were Asian.

But if you talk about what Tezuka saw, the color of this man's eyes…

They looked absolutely gorgeous. 

"It's Fuji."

The sudden voice almost rocketed Tezuka out of his seat. "Nani…?"

A smile responded to his confusion. "You asked me for my name before, didn't you? It's Fuji. Fuji Syusuke."

"Ah…" Tezuka was at a lost for words. "Hai…F-Fuji."

Fuji chuckled.

Hashimoto-san rushed to them right afterwards. "Here we are!" she cried with a tray of two dishes in her hands.

"Arigatou," Fuji responded in a cordially smile. He took a plate and placed it in front of Tezuka. "Hai, here you go Tezuka-san."

Tezuka looked down at his dinner. He noticed the slim hands of his new friend, thin and pale, but entirely smooth and delicate. They looked like crafted hands when holding the plate, artistically designed with the most stunning movements.

Again, Tezuka felt his breath freeze for about the tenth time.

He looked up at Fuji, who was carefully taking his own dish from the tray, in the process finally taking off his coat and scarf. Once again, Tezuka took careful observations of the golden light brown hair, the genuine smile, and then the thin neck, pure and subtle, his small arms and his narrow body from the chest down to the waist.

Tezuka felt, for the first time after examining this man beside him that he looked like heaven, more than just an angel. He was an art, a gifted piece of art specially made with the finest materials.

And when he looked up and gave Tezuka the usual smile that hadn't failed to loosen, all of a sudden, that gesture that had just angered the fire inside Tezuka's heart, now felt so soothing and so warm. It was something he's never quite familiarized with before.

And for the first time since he just met Fuji an hour ago, he smiled back, full of the bloom of love and the harvest of care.

* * *

"Where are you heading to now?" 

Tezuka was uncertain about letting Fuji follow him. He's barely known him, and even so, he dared to dine together. Well, if that was the case, what's there to be afraid of?

But still, they've known each other for about an hour. That's it. It can't be that simple, that'd be out of the normality.

"Doshite?" he asked in turn. "Why are you following me?"

Fuji laughed. "Mm, that's a good question now, Tezuka-san. To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure why."

He sighed. There's nothing he's going to get out of this. Apparently, what he had learned so far from this man was about concealing mysteries. That includes his name. Tezuka could almost consider himself lucky that he was willing to tell him his name while he kept everything else in a run-around game.

"I'm going back home, where else?" Tezuka replied.

Fuji's face brightened. "Mm? Ah, where is it?"

Tezuka halted. You've got to be kidding me, he thought. "You're not planning to hang around with me until tomorrow morning, are you?"

Stopping next to the taller man, Fuji made a thoughtful face. "Hmm, actually that never occurred to me before." He grinned gracefully. "So you're saying that I can, then? Ne, Tezuka-san?"

"Ah…iie, I was just asking," feeling slightly taken aback, Tezuka resumed his pace. Okay, now what, he thought.

They walked in silence for another ten minutes before Tezuka spotted his house. Considering that they lived somewhere near the city, the rural side was more expensive, he was lucky to have gotten a house while it was on sale.

Walking into his driveway, he could hear the soft comments behind his back.

"Are, Tezuka-san, it's a huge house," Fuji looked from one end to the other. "Maa, I can't underestimate the top singer of the country, ne?"

Tezuka looked at his accompanier for a split second. It has been a strange night. Indeed, a very strange night. He observed the man, who was still fascinated at the sight before the two, the house he had bought for at least a million dollars. Walking back toward the smaller man, Tezuka sighed, and he firmly placed a hand on the other's shoulders.

A bit surprised from the touch, Fuji looked up at Tezuka.

"You don't have to hide everything, you know," Tezuka muttered, not sure if he wanted to look at the other man in the face. He found it much easier to just whisper in an understandable tone.

Fuji blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he continued, tilting his head closer to Fuji's face until the two were only half an inch apart. He paused, suddenly finding it amusing to look at this face so close up when the entire night, he had been examining every indication. "You don't have a place to go, do you?"

Tezuka looked deep into those eyes, those blue eyes that had unconsciously fluttered open, and the smile that had at some time, already dropped. It perhaps took Fuji by shock, for he could sense that his breath was held on tightly. This time, what Tezuka saw, was what this man really was on the inside.

Beautiful. That was it. He was stunningly beautiful.

Tezuka smiled wickedly, his sexy look almost brining Fuji to the edge of a cliff. "Daijoubu, you can live with me, if you want."

Fuji didn't know what to say. It felt so hard to breathe, so hard to keep focused. No one in the world had ever made him felt this way, vulnerable, fragile, and weak. Wasn't he always the only seducing the others? He was good at it too, and for a while back there, he's kept Tezuka under his control.

But almost instantly, the tables turned. What happened?

Of course, Fuji knew about his looks, he knew that it wasn't hard to attract others. He had a kind of feminine charm that works on both genders, that was his special gift. He definitely had Tezuka back there. Definitely. Tezuka didn't have to admit it. Fuji sensed him watching him all the time, and not just looking at him like a glance; Tezuka was observing him, examining him, taking note of each action he made, everything about Fuji.

That's right, it was what made Fuji feel his confidence, it was how and why Tezuka let him follow him for so long even as strangers. This kind of attribute, him and his looks, him and his touch, his charm, his taste, was how he became under Atobe's apprentice as well.

And, this was how he always intended to kill his targets.

_Seduce and kill._ Atobe had definitely learned of his tactics, and Fuji's tactics were very often used effectively. They had never failed once. Never.

Never…yet…

Yet, in just a flash of a second, Fuji felt himself drowning in Tezuka's charm. He felt himself within his boundary, his reach, where he was the victim on all sides. Confidence was lost, control was destroyed, and everything was reversed.

_Your next target is much more sly and fairly irreducible as he is known._

Atobe's words never lied.

Fuji didn't know how to breathe anymore. He felt hot, sweaty, and completely at a loss. Completely.

Tezuka could sense the rapid breathing Fuji was making, it only showed nervousness and perhaps, a bit of terror. So this is the real Fuji, he thought to himself, this is nothing like he was just before.

Tezuka leaned closer, tilting his head to the right where his lips barely touch Fuji's ear. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

Almost immediately, Tezuka could feel Fuji's breath becoming more raspy, tiring from exhaustion, and withering away in panting. He withdrew back a little and looked at his companion.

And to his surprise, Fuji's body suddenly felt limp against him. Catching the smaller one around the waist and underneath his arms, Tezuka stepped back in mild shock.

With deep concern, he looked down. But at this, he only found himself smiling at the sight laid upon his arms and his chest.

He truly is tired today, Tezuka wondered. Exactly how long did Fuji mean when he said he was "watching him?"

With a sigh, Tezuka turned Fuji's fainted body around and lifted him up in both of his arms extended out in front. Then, he made his way up the steps and into his house, locking the front door behind him.

Out in the center of the town, a flock of birds fled away in a scurry as the church bell chimed. _Dong, dong, dong._

Right then, the clock ticked, 12-o-clock midnight.

The first day was over.

* * *

**Notes:** Ack! That was so fun to write, I have no idea why. I guess I didn't try to make this chapter very scary or anything, but it's all happening at night at 10 something to 12. So the scenery is very black haha P Oh yeah, and the lyrics are from lol, in case you want to you, and it IS called 'Never Surrender.' I will probably be putting in about 2 more songs sung by Tezuka heehee XD So anyways, please review, thanks!  



	3. The 48th Hour

**Author's Notes:** Hmm, I'm a little late this time, am I not? Anyhow, the beginning might be a little confusing, but it'll clarify a little later on (in this same chapter). I guess most of the chapter is from Tezuka's point of view, but I did make some attempts to incorporate Fuji's seduction thoughts lol P So, please enjoy this chapter. I have my finals this week as well, and writing this kind of pushed me behind in my homework schedule, but that's okay, this was well worth it heehee XD

**Disclaimer:** Look back at the first chapter

**Chapter:**The 48th Hour

**Story: **The 144th Hour

* * *

"Let's have some fun. _My_ fun, that is."

It was a heavy silence, a gasp of breath caught in his throat, and his eyes dried from staring out so much and for so long. The black darkness shaded the two from direct vision, but the scene was comprehendible. The bedroom only sited two living beings, aside from what one can see out the small window.

"Ne Tezuka, what are you so afraid of? Hmm?" Tezuka saw his smile, his cruel evil wicked grin spread across a sinister face. And then, he caught his breath.

Most definite, it was shocking along Tezuka's eyelids.

He took a step back, panting, and his heart beat gradually increasing, step by step, second by second. He could hardly feel himself, and he wasn't even sure if anything was real or not. Not anymore. Not ever.

But reality was assured when he felt the surface of the wall behind him. Trapped.

He gulped, his widened eyes a little more than just mildly afraid of what has become of him. Terror. Fright. Horror. All of that faced right in front of him.

All that faced in the once luxurious beauty of this man, Fuji Syusuke.

"Mm?" Fuji sounded as he neared his victim. He lowered his head, bangs covering the mist of his dark eyes and the words within his mind. "What's wrong, Tezuka? You look so tired today." And then, he smirked, a villain behind those lips.

Tezuka froze. His teeth trembled, his body shivered. The voice terrorized him so much that he forgot how to stand anymore.

There was nothing else in the world other than this man anymore. Nothing, nothing but this cruel look, this stunningly torturous smile upon the plastered loving face.

This delicate angel who used to be so precious, so warm and caring, suddenly grew fangs and black wings, snarling at him with mockery and devilish breath.

Fuji looked up in mischievous wonder. "Not talking too much today, are you?" He took a step closer, noticing Tezuka stiffen even further. This angel…

"Ne, Tezuka…"

…_has fallen._

"Let me ask you something…"

_No, he is not an angel anymore. He never was, and never will be._

Fuji smiled, slightly opening his lips, and he looked up directly into Tezuka's eyes. Tezuka gasped at the view in front of him, the galore mixed with such fear.

Fuji laughed, making Tezuka tighten up inside even more.

And then, he pulled out from behind him, his fingers clasped over a handle, at the tip a blade, its sharp end point up to the top. A knife.

Tezuka froze.

"Ne, Tezuka. Have you ever held a knife before?"

_He has become a demon._

He couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He couldn't hear anything anymore, he could feel the conscience of the atmosphere around him. Nothing was alive anymore. He wasn't alive, he wasn't breathing.

He could only stare in full shock at the dagger in front of him, and at the man, yes, at the man in front of him…

…whom he had come to love so much.

Fuji neared the target, standing only about 10 centimeters away, so close he could hear the other's rapid breathing. "You didn't answer my question, Tezuka."

But Tezuka couldn't answer, he didn't know how to answer anymore. His mind blanked, his eyes unmoved, his soul felt like ripped away from his skin.

"But I guess you wouldn't need to." Fuji chuckled.

Instead, he raised up his knife, the tip of it pointing under Tezuka's chin, threatening to pierce his throat at any movement. Tezuka felt his hands clench into fists, his head raised high, his throat suddenly aware of how dry he was from a lack of oxygen.

"This knife is my friend, it's never failed me before, did you know that, Tezuka?" Fuji breathed upon Tezuka's soft skin.

"This knife has killed countless," Fuji continued. "It has killed more than you can imagine, and by my own hands. It has cut the necks of selfish, rich men, and terminated the lives of poor businessmen, and never once, have I failed to accomplish my tasks."

He smiled. "That's right, Tezuka, my task now, is you."

Tezuka trembled.

Fuji ran his fingers over the pale, smooth skin of Tezuka's neck. At the touch, Tezuka almost yanked his fingernails off.

He whispered. "This knife is here now, for you. It's your gift."

Tezuka gasped, but he couldn't. No words would come out.

And as Fuji slid his fingers across his neck down to his chest, he shivered even more, cold and shrill in the eyes of the darkness.

Fuji smirked. "I've come to kill you, Tezuka."

He froze.

"And the pleasure is mine. Alone."

* * *

Instantly, Tezuka jolted up from his bed. 

"Ah!" He caught his chest, his breathing in rapid intakes, his head sweating, his blankets and mattress sheets all in a huge mess.

He looked up, taking a good look around his room to make sure that it was all real.

Yes, his glassed windows were still present, the airy morning light shining through at full blast. His desk and lamps encircled on the planted rug stood by a corner, while across, his bathroom was as still as the sky itself.

Tezuka closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Nightmare.

It was awkward, though, as he thought twice. He rarely had nightmares at all, and even so, this one was particularly peculiar because it involved a man whom he just met yesterday.

Just…yesterday…

…Wait, and Tezuka carried him inside?

He let out a short gasp. _Fuji!_

Quickly, Tezuka got up and dressed himself at the quickest speed possible, with his natural instincts, neat and orderly fashions particularly just as essential. However, just when he took off his shirt, the door suddenly opened.

"Tezuka-san, ah, you're finally up," Fuji grinned, taking a step inside. "I was just…"

Fuji gasped.

"Ah, gomen ne! Tezuka, ah…" he immediately turned around and closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry I didn't knock, I didn't know you were changing."

Tezuka, sweat dropping, resisted the silent urge to go crazy.

"Daijoubu, I'll come out in a minute."

Standing outside the door, the light-brown haired man inwardly smiled. _Maa, this is going to be fun._

_

* * *

_

It was a long day, particularly because the weekends arrived. However, for a star like Tezuka, there were no weekends. Only work, singing, and fame.

Of course, this didn't make things any bit harder for Fuji.

He admitted that this time, his mission was going to be difficult. Last night, he almost lost himself in Tezuka's words. Yes, they were both demanding and stubborn, and they think alike as well. That is why, this time, Fuji must be fairly strong.

Fuji chuckled at the thought of last night.

_I assure you, Tezuka, that won't happen again. From now on, you're going to get a taste of my own medicine._

His own medicine? Ah yes, seduction.

And murder.

Well, Fuji couldn't exactly call it "murder." In spite of the fact that he is told to kill someone, there had always been a reason, a reason he believes Atobe finds just.

Yet, again…

"Fuji."

He spun around from the living room counter. "Ah, Tezuka-san?"

Tezuka nodded. "Mm, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat. I haven't got much in my refrigerator right now."

Fuji smiled. _Perfect chance._ "Saa, how about we go for a walk first?"

"A walk?"

"Mm, I don't have a very good appetite at 10 in the morning."

The other showed only emotionless expression taut on his face. He sighed. "Wakata."

It was unusually a good mood outdoors, Tezuka discovered, with regards to the fact that he didn't quite have a good sleep last night, that's for sure. Nevertheless, it was almost uneasy with the atmosphere around the new guest in his house.

Glaring down at his new friend after they stepped out, Tezuka was only reminded of the strange dream he had.

The glory he saw in the man yesterday didn't exactly vanish, but it didn't come straight out at Tezuka right away. He shook his head, trying to clear away unneeded memories.

"You're quite today. Not in the mood to talk much today, are you?"

Tezuka froze at this. _Nani, _he thought, _where did I hear this before?_

"_Not talking too much today, are you?"_

He stiffened, his fists clenched in trembling fists. It was the dream, again.

"Daijoubu deska, Tezuka-san?" Fuji questioned.

"Ah," Tezuka refocused and gave a small sign with a nod of his head to assure certainty.

Yet inside, he still wasn't so sure how to straighten out the situation.

Tezuka was sure to see the beauty of the man next to him. Those blue eyes kept shimmering back into his mind from time to time, so full of envy, so full of luxury that no man can ever buy with a million bars of gold. The smile, the laughter, and the strands of glimmering brown hair were all precious treasures beyond imagination.

But the signs of his nightmare came back to haunt him in the midst of his speculation.

Tezuka closed his eyes for a while, trying to relax.

_Fuji…killing me? Baka, that's too farfetched._

And not just that, the feeling he had when he encountered the man with the knife. It wasn't just a feeling of fear or shock; it was also a feeling of…

Tezuka stopped.

_Iye, impossible, that couldn't be._

"Tezuka-san?"

Opening his eyes, he stared wide-eyed into those blue cerulean sea-orb colors that almost choked the breath out of him.

Fuji stared at him. "Tezuka-san, is something wrong?"

Tezuka just looked at him, yet after processing the conscience around him, he knew it was only right to respond. "Ah…"

"Tell me about it."

He looked away. "Daijoubu, it's nothing after all."

Looking at his new host, Fuji grinned. _Hmm, it'll take more than this to gain his trust. He's a hardheaded one._

"Hai, Tezuka-san," he said as he began crossing the street.

Tezuka reached out his left arm. "Matte, Fuji."

"Mm?"

Words stopped at the tip of tongue when the gorgeous face turned around to face him again. He could almost feel himself stumbling upon his own words. "Ah, uh…" he cleared his throat. "You can drop the formality."

Fuji blinked. "Nani?"

"I mean, since you'll be living with me, it's best that we get to know each other better, I suppose," Tezuka tried to explain.

The other pondered. "Hai?"

"So just call me 'Tezuka,' you don't have to have the 'san' at the end." He added on, "Plus, it had just made everything feel a little strange anyways."

The smile on Fuji's face sparkled in soft tenderness under the light. "Okay, Tezuka."

Tezuka looked away, glad that it was over with, and continued on across the street to the park. Looking back, he could only wonder why he always feels so defeated around the newcomer. His own motto, "Don't let your guard down," has accompanied him in every needy event, but apparently, he's missed the social aspect of communication and impression.

The park was less crowded around, to Tezuka's surprise. He had expected at least a hundred people on a Saturday morning.

"Eh? It's a nice place."

He remained silent.

Fuji turned. "Do you come here often?"

"During the long weekends, I do," Tezuka said as he made his way under a tree for shade. His new friend followed right behind.

"It's lovely," Fuji commented. "The sea is a perfect view, you know."

Observing the small man, Tezuka saw him fiddling around the inside of his jacket for a black camera that he had around his neck. It was a weird mishap that Tezuka did not notice it, but it's another thing that this man had an interest in photography.

Fuji walked this way and that, looking through his camera from time to time to decide a view from which was best. With awareness, he kept a careful distance from Tezuka, making sure that he's got his eyes on.

It wasn't hard, from early morning, a pair of brown eyes had always had a deep focus on him, Fuji noticed.

Fuji smirked. Oh yes, he's got attention. _Hardheaded, but very tempting._

Tezuka gazed at the awe sight in front of him.

Beauty. Luxury. The same words kept repeating itself over and over again in his head. When will it stop?

And why was he thinking about this? It was a new and unfamiliar feeling.

There were butterflies in his stomach whenever he was near this man. And his mind would blank out from the rest of the world when a smile flashed at him. Tezuka scratched his head.

It's been suddenly so strange, he thought.

There's this man, Fuji, and then the unsure, awkward actions Tezuka finds himself doing around him. Nervousness? How foolish. Not just that, he had instantly find himself inviting this stranger to live with him. And then, he had brought him inside. And then…

The nightmare.

Tezuka grunted. _Argh, why do I have to think about that right now?_

"Would you still like to tell me about it?"

He shot his eyes open and stared into the gleaming pupils of the man looking up in front of him.

Drowning.

Immediately, he shut his eyes. There was the feeling again, the same from the dream he had last night. Fear. Hatred. Sadness. And…and…

Something was missing.

Love?

_Baka! What does that have to do with this?_

Fuji frowned. "Are you all right Tezuka? You look tired today."

At this, Tezuka began to shake. The dream, again…those same words…

"_What's wrong, Tezuka? You look so tired today."_

Tezuka grunted. His memory was killing him, suffocating him, like an old bag ripped apart of its strings.

He grabbed his head, clutching his hair tightly. _Stop it!_

"Tezuka! Tezuka!"

He looked up. Oh yes, his conscience almost left him…again. Tezuka sighed. It was only a dream, he didn't have to act like this, now did he?

"Fuji," just for acknowledgement. It was just reinforcement that nothing was wrong.

But the other wasn't quite convinced. "Tezuka, I said tell me about it."

Tezuka sighed.

Then, Fuji cupped his hands, to Tezuka's surprise. He looked at the light brown haired man, a bit taken aback. Fuji smiled graciously at him.

"Daijoubu."

Tezuka was speechless at the gentleness of Fuji's voice. The power that lured him into that beauty, the invisible hand that brought him to relaxation, to comfort and glory under the sunlight, all that within this man completely overwhelmed Tezuka.

It went so far that Tezuka felt as if he was pleading, or once, giving in to everything that this man can assure him.

He looked down. "It was a dream."

Fuji blinked, a little laughter under his words. "Maa, I didn't know that the star of the century, Tezuka Kinumitsu, was such a child with nightmares."

Groaning, "As I said before, it was nothing to talk about."

"Maa, but won't you tell me what it was?" Fuji asked, closing his eyes once more.

Tezuka fell silent.

He knew that it was only right to tell Fuji, first off because the dream involved him and second off, Fuji had definitely been trying to aid him. Fair is fair.

"It was a dream…about you."

Blue eyes instantly opened, its clear orbs in total shock. "Ah…"

"But I wasn't too sure if it was you, because…you didn't act very much like yourself in the dream."

Fuji laughed. "Maa, much like myself? How would you know what I'm like?"

Tezuka shrugged. "It was just bothering me, that's all."

"Ne, you haven't old me what it was about."

No answer.

Fuji frowned again. He wasn't so sure if he was actually enjoying this or not. But most of the time, when his target doesn't feel like cooperating, it found impatience within Fuji as well. Overall, he didn't like to have his victims down because that would mean an end to his game.

His fun. His very own fun.

"_Let's have some fun. My fun, that is."_

Tezuka jerked. Nani, what was that? He could hear those words replaying like a recorded machine inside his head.

_Stop it, I said. Stop it!_

Tezuka placed his hands on top of Fuji's and gently pulled them away. "Ne, Fuji…"

Fuji's ears perked. "Hai, Tezuka?"

He looked up, this time, his eyes were glaring with a serious kind of aura. He hadn't given Fuji this kind of expression even when they first met. Fuji shuddered.

Tezuka glared in suspicion. "Who…are you?"

So sudden, the blue-eyed man was taken aback.

Fuji stared at Tezuka in surprise.

_Why do you want to know, Tezuka? Nande? _

It was a simple question…

…but for someone like Fuji, it was hard to respond.

_I'm done for. _Fuji chuckled nervously. "Tezuka…heh, what do you mean?"

Tezuka sighed.

What was this? This was foolish. Perhaps this was the wrong approach, he thought. How would Fuji think about him now?

"Betsuni, never mind that."

An uneasy silence swept between the two.

Fuji knew he had to say something, to change the subject, or anything. If Tezuka had meant to press the topic on even further, he…Fuji, he might be found out. He might be exposed.

_I have to do something._

For what felt like an eternity, "Tezuka, look at the time," Fuji said glancing down at the watch. "It's almost one o-clock, you want to do eat something?"

With agreement, Tezuka stood up. "Hai."

Watching his partner, Fuji cringed under such thoughts in his mind.

_Why do you have to make everything so difficult, Tezuka?_

_Why do you have to know who I am? What more do you want? Is my beauty not enough? Is my seduction too shallow? What am I missing?_

Under the steaming sun, two figures walked with a still atmosphere between them, along the sidewalk, ignoring the children around them, unknown to those in the park going on with their own lives.

Those two, though walked side by side, stayed within their own worlds, blocked by a double-sided boundary that disallowed the other to ever come in. It isolated the two and it kept the mysteries about them in secret.

* * *

"You're quite an interesting person." 

Tezuka looked up from his dinner meal, with slight confusion, but throughout, he's gotten used to Fuji's mysteriousness. "What do you mean?"

Fuji chuckled. "I mean, you've taken more than just a good look at me, am I right?"

The other man almost choked on his food. "Uh…"

It was an ever-relaxing day. Due to the fact that Tezuka had another concert tonight, it was compromised that they'd eat an early dinner, so he'd have enough time to prepare. It wasn't yet 6, but Fuji figured that the earlier they reserve a spot, the less they'd have the wait.

_And the more privacy we'd have together,_ Fuji had thought to himself.

It wasn't much more tormenting or bewilderment of Tezuka's gaze upon Fuji 24/7. Not that Fuji minded, it was actually playing pretty well in his plan. But, at times, he found it more challenging to observe his victim since those keen eyes had never failed to notice being spied on.

Yet, Fuji had to admit truthfully. He found it pleasurable to have Tezuka take such great interest in him.

It had nothing to do with his task, it was only his personal feeling, that is.

"I'm not a homeless person, in case you're wondering."

Tezuka, once again, stopped.

"I live with my boss, he adopted me when I lost my parents in an accident when I was 3 years old."

"So your parents knew him?"

Fuji nodded. "Hai, they worked for him, he told me."

Tezuka sighed. _So, this is an orphan living with a distant friend. _"What's his name?"

"Atobe. Atobe Keigo."

Silence fell.

"And…" Tezuka began. "I mean, and…the accident. Do you remember it?"

Shaking his head with mild despair, "No, I was too small. But by fact, it was a hit and run incident. A large loaded truck of gasoline hit them on the sidewalk head on, the news say that they may have survived if the truck had not exploded due to leaking."

Fuji rested his chin upon his left hand. "Apparently, the driver was too scared and ran away safely, well at least, long before the explosion happened."

"He was never found?"

"Iye, never."

Tezuka wiped his mouth clean and stared at the man in front of him. He wasn't too sure what to think about anymore. Somehow, he felt guilty for having suspected Fuji of suspicious actions.

And it was all based on a certain dream, how ridiculous.

"So what are you doing here then?" Tezuka asked. "You have a home, you said. Why do you even consider living with me?"

Fuji shrugged, a big smile spreading across his face. "Maa, don't get so defensive, Tezuka," he said. "Is there anything wrong with this?"

"No," came the reply. "But it's down right very strange."

"Hontou?" Fuji said, as he leaned forward from his chair. Tezuka sat motionless, not bothering to shift at all and instead, looked straight into Fuji's eyes.

Blue. The color of a serene, peaceful sea-like…blue.

Again, Tezuka felt a little dizzy from this repeating feeling.

Fuji chuckled. "Maybe…" he leaned even close, until he was only about a foot away from the man across him. "Ne, remember what I said before?"

"What did you say before?"

He smiled. "I said that you've taken more than just a good look at me. Isn't that correct?"

Tezuka choked. "Indeed, you said that, but I never complied."

"You don't have to," Fuji answered to his unknown question. "I know already."

He frowned at Fuji.

"So maybe, you'll let me stay with you, ne Tezuka?" Fuji rested his chin upon both of his hands cupped in front of him. "You would let me, won't you?"

"Why?" Tezuka questioned, his eyes locked within Fuji's face. "There's no need to."

"Saa, maybe there is," Fuji whispered. "Because, just like how you've taken an interest in me, perhaps I have taken interest in you as well."

Eyes widening, Tezuka gasped a slight intake.

He looked upon those eyes that just opened, those hopeful blue colors that annihilated everything around Tezuka's boundaries, it absorbed his very own sense of reality and brought about only one man in his life.

And this man had just confessed.

Tezuka looked away. He didn't know how to deal with this, what was he supposed to say? He could still feel those eyes stinging him with those blue orbs.

_Is he saying that he likes me?_

_And is…is he saying that I like him? Baka! Nande, why would I…?_

And then, he suddenly heard a chuckle.

"Maa, Tezuka, how about we take this conversation after you've finished you performance today?" Fuji pointed to the clock. "It's almost time."

* * *

There was no crazier place than the Beika City Theater hall. Fuji somehow felt privileged to be able to see the backstage of Tezuka's concert. Before his performance was about to begin of course, Fuji was told to leave quietly, to Fuji's deduction, perhaps his presence distracted Tezuka a little. 

But even at the far back corner of the auditorium, Fuji found it admirable to see Tezuka's hot actions and his mesmerizing dancing.

_tsuki akari no shinfonii_

_kotoshi mo yuki ha furazu ni_

_sora ni tomoru kagayaki ha_

_kyandoru ni kawaru_

_kisekisae okoshisou na_

_kanenone ga narihibiite_

_afure dashita yasashisa ga_

_kono mune ni tsumoru_

_ato nagai hari ga isshuu sureba_

_tsutaereru darou_

_sukoshi zutsu chikaku naru sono toki_

_kiyorakana yoru ni_

_maii furite kita Message_

_toki wo tomete zutto_

_dakishimete itaii_

'White Message.'

Fuji heard it was Tezuka's number one best hit. For the temporary interaction with this celebrity, Fuji considered it quite a coincidence to be able to witness a performance of his best song.

_kanjita mama no jibun ga_

_tokidoki aseraseru kara_

_aoi tsurii ga ureteru_

_mado no soto wo miteta_

_hashaide iru nanakamachi no_

_koe ga kikoeteru_

_akiramenai koto_

_sasayakana kono negai kanaunara..._

_kanarazu otozureru sono toki_

He smiled at the sight on stage. Hmm, a beautiful body fit, yes that was true, and a low deep attractively stunning voice, along with features that only posed more elegant than Fuji had imagined when he first saw Tezuka just yesterday.

Mischievously, he took out his camera and focused in on the singer on stage. _Click!_

_kiyorakana yoru ni_

_utsushita mira no Story_

_toki wo tomete zutto_

_kimi ni tsutaetai_

_kiyorakana yoru ni_

_maii furite kita Message_

_toki wo tomete zutto_

_dakishimete itaii_

_kiyorakana yoru ni_

_utsushita mira no Story_

_toki wo tomete zutto_

_kimi ni tsutaetai_

At half an hour past, Tezuka found himself stuck in the same room backstage as Fuji. Apparently, he had invited himself in while Tezuka prepared an early leave.

"Ne Tezuka, you looked perfect today," Fuji said as he lifted his camera.

Tezuka grunted.

As usual before, silence crept in, as Fuji observed Tezuka slowly cleaning up, observing him stretching every minute, yawning in a likely handsome manner. Inwardly, Fuji chuckled.

"You look weary."

Tezuka nodded. "Ah, I didn't have a good sleep last night."

With thought, "Then you should rest early tonight," Fuji replied.

_You really should, _Fuji smiled sadistically, his eyes showing more than just a mere blue color. _Have a good nap tonight…_

_Because, tomorrow, I want to feast on you, Tezuka._

_And I will swallow you whole._

_

* * *

_

**Notes:** Ne, how was it? Please review, for I did sacrifice much of my time to writing this part, but I really hoped you liked this Oh yeah, thanks to all those who reviewed because you really boosted up my excitement of writing this story XD The next chapter I have partly planned. I may be going a bit fast I suppose, but there's just so much to write in six days, right?


	4. The 72nd Hour

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the late update ; My final exams are finally over cheers XD So now, I can have more time to write the rest of the story lol I also just want to thank all my reviewers, you're all so awesome and you encouraged me to continue writing this, thank you all so much! X3

**READ ME!:** Haha, just to get your attention. I just learned another IM message, though American pplz don't know this cause it's used only in the Chinese language (I'm Chinese, in case you're wondering XD). The way the Chinese say "Thank you" on the Internet is shorted to "3Q" because the pronunciation for the number 3 is "san," so therefore, if you add up the sound of "san" and "Q," it'll sound something like "sankyuu." I think the Japanese also say this a lot as well heehee.

**Disclaimer:** Look back at the first chapter

**Chapter: **The 72nd Hour

**Story: **The 144th Hour

* * *

It was a restless night for Tezuka. He was conscious that his eyes were open at 1-o-clock in the morning, and more than that, he was stiffly wide-awake. He's never had trouble sleeping before, not that he can last remember.

Or well, he's never had trouble sleeping _without_ someone on the same bed as he is in.

His eyes shifting to the left, Tezuka found himself staring at the brown-haired man for about the fiftieth time. There was nothing more surprising than that face that slept so angelically and so calmly, eyelashes closed and lips slightly opened.

Lying still and facing the ceiling, Tezuka took a long deep breath.

_All right, sleep now! What the heck is wrong with me?_

It was just like Fuji to suggest sleeping in the same bedroom, on the same bed ultimately. It occurred to Tezuka that the first response he should give is "No" and the second response should be "No" again. However, that was not the case, for when Fuji pleaded a second time, a nod was answered back.

Tezuka grunted. How idiotic, now he might go through sleeping disorder because he had agreed to let a man sleep with him on his own bed.

And it just _had_ to be Fuji.

Glimpsing at him, Tezuka heard Fuji purr in his sleep, curling up even more until he was just barely touching Tezuka.

He stiffened.

Anyone can say now that Tezuka was beginning to lose his oxygen.

Tezuka sighed with defeat. It was a wonder of what affect this new "guest" had on him. He closed his eyes, indefinitely trying to ignore the caress of soft hair brushing against his arm. Lesson learned, Tezuka should be more on guard in the future.

And yet, within all the silent torment in the air, Fuji's lips suddenly curved into a small smile.

_You like me, ne Tezuka?_

_

* * *

_

Though it was only the third day, Tezuka felt like Fuji's been in his house for decades. That's probably because he basically memorized every detail about this man, and at long last, he was certain that Fuji didn't mind being observed at all.

In fact, at times, he could feel a pair of blue eyes stung upon every part of his body as well. Tezuka fingered his chin.

_Hmm, it seems I'm not the only one whose most bothered by another's presence. _

"Ne Tezuka?"

"Mm?" he said as he put on his black jacket.

Fuji showed up at the kitchen doorway with a towel draped around his neck. Apparently, he had ultimately decided to take a morning shower, not that Tezuka cared at all, but the fact that this man had been naked inside his own bathroom was kept in secret anxiousness at the back of Tezuka's head.

Till now, though, Tezuka wasn't so sure what to think anymore. The trickle of water down Fuji's honey brown wet hair was too much to bear for his eyes.

Fuji smiled. "Come back early today."

Tezuka frowned.

"I mean," the smaller man continued, "I want to spend the afternoon with you, ne?"

He stared at the dark-haired man in front of him, who was ponderously looking down at him as well.

"What do you want?" Tezuka suddenly asked.

Fuji chuckled at such seriousness. "Mm, you sound awfully gloomy today, Tezuka. You might as well stay here then."

Tezuka eyed him carefully. "How long, exactly, do you plan on staying here?"

"Maa, I don't really know."

He abruptly exhaled. You just couldn't get anywhere when talking to Fuji, he realized. There was nothing this light brown haired man can do but talk you around in circles until you get so dizzy that you don't even know what you're doing anymore.

"Demo," Fuji said. "You said I could live here, didn't you?"

Tezuka grunted. _True, and perhaps that was somewhat a mistake._

He turned around and opened the front door. "Hai, I'll be back by 5, and we'll go out to eat. Sound good?"

Fuji nodded brightly. "Ah, sankyuu."

With that, he gently shut the door behind him.

Truly, he suddenly felt tired, and perhaps a little hot inside. Sitting down on the couch, Fuji sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and leaned back, his arms laid down at his sides with exhaustion.

Somehow, everything just instantly felt too silent.

Fuji took a deep breath, his towel on the verge of falling off his shoulders and his hair still soaked in warm drenched water. Looking down, he realized he was still wearing a bathrobe, though by the fact that it came from Tezuka's bureau, it was definitely too big on him.

There was something that mingled at the back of Fuji's mind, and it's been there for too long already.

_It's the third day huh. I'm taking too long._

Usually, by this time, he would've already finished off his victim and gone back to Atobe for news of completing the mission successfully. He would've already had the murder planned in such a way that blame never laid upon him, but a fraud, or perhaps, it was known as suicide instead.

Either way, this time was just too strange.

He was already almost halfway through and he still hasn't come up with anything yet, no plan, no weapon, no nothing.

Immediately, Fuji sat up and clenched his fists. "Argh…"

It was getting on his nerves really. He's never felt more distracted than ever in his entire life. He's never had such difficulty with killing; it's always been a game to him, always just a game of fun.

Yet there was just… there was just something about… Tezuka.

Lowering his head down a little, Fuji panted as he laid a hand on his forehead, trying to clear the whole situation.

_Why… am I feeling this way?_

Visions of Tezuka sprawled all over Fuji's mind. The way he stood, sat, and walked, the way he talked to him, not as a stranger, but as a friend. The way he comforted him as he carried him into the house the other night. The way he would ask him such questions that Fuji would have never thought he'd care.

They weren't much, and they weren't very obvious in any sense, but all the while, Fuji could feel the kind of warmth and touch he's never felt before in his life.

And it really had felt so… good.

_Why?__I don't even know him._

He's done just as he's always done before. Seduction never failed, even Atobe assured the success. The same manner was applied, those smiles, those laughter, and those acts of intimidating Tezuka the same way.

Only that Fuji's never felt so… weak.

He panted.

_Nande? I just met him, I don't even know who he is at all._

"Ah…" clutching his head even more, entangled with his bangs, Fuji felt like he was burning up so much inside that the air around him seemed to shun the atmosphere. He grabbed the side of an armchair, his head bent down at the side, curled up like an unknotted ball on the couch.

His breath was heavy, and despite the cool conditioning, he was sweating.

_What… what is this… feeling?_

For once, Fuji began to panic. He began to feel the nervous tension inside of him rise up, the kind of sixth sense of what might happen.

The image of Atobe portrayed in Fuji's mind, and that only made him cringe even more, in fright and betrayal. It was a feeling of fear, terror, and longing.

That feeling… was only failure.

_I'm sorry, Atobe._

That's right, Fuji won't be completing the task this time.

No, not that he won't.

_I'm so sorry, Atobe. I can kill whomever you want me to kill… except…_

…_not if it's Tezuka._

He can't.

He just can't do it.

"I knew it."

Fuji gasped. The voice rang inside his head so fast, so quickly, that he almost didn't know who was standing right behind him before he heard it. He immediately swung his head around, his blue eyes glowing with horror, and his mouth opened in absolute shock.

Standing in his usual selfless position, the man was a distinguished white haired being, his posture slanted at the wall as his hand left a trace on his face.

It was Atobe.

Immediately, Fuji scrambled up to his feet. "A-Atobe?"

The man laughed. "What, it's only been three days, or perhaps, two. You've forgotten me already?"

Fuji did his best to present himself in the best manner, though the lack of words he could find at the moment caused him to stumble on his lines. "Ah…N-no, you just…surprised me."

Again, the other laughed. "Oh, I did?"

With a nervous sigh, "How did you get in here?"

"You don't know? I've been watching you since the first day."

Fuji looked away. "Hm."

Atobe smiled as he stood up straight and took a step toward the smaller one. "Really now, you look tired today."

Fuji held his breath.

He could sense the fire within Atobe's voice. Trouble was not one to be lured by a man without knowing, Fuji was well aware about this. It was rare to see Atobe show up during the progress of a mission, and most of the time, the news was not great. In fact, the presence of this man in front of him only stirred up the hidden depths of Fuji's heart.

"Well? Is something wrong, Fuji dear?" Atobe said as he gently held his chin, tilting it up so the two met eye contact.

The voice was more than a piercing needle, it was deadly as it was disguised in poison substances. With little mental strength left in him, Fuji shook his head.

A slight frown, Atobe leaned his head closer to that of Fuji's. "Hontou?" he asked softly.

After a short hesitation, Fuji again, shook his head, only this time, he was less confident.

Atobe grinned subtly as he fingered the soft skin of the brown-haired man's cheeks, enjoying the tickling sense he received. "You've changed, my sweet Fuji. You've changed. Where did that awfully seductive smile go now?"

He was all in control, Fuji knew that, so much that he couldn't feel his body anymore. A sudden grasp upon his wrist told him that there was ultimately no way of backing down.

"What now, Fuji? Why do you look so… cold?" a hoarse whisper trickled upon Fuji's lips.

A pause.

Fuji swallowed nervously, trying to keep in the raspy pants he was making right then. He had learned never to show signs of weaknesses in front of Atobe, though at times like this, it was inevitable.

Those eyes. Atobe's stunningly glorious, yet cruel eyes yielded passion of neither love nor care.

Those were the eyes, of a murderer.

Instantly, Fuji felt the hold of his wrist loosen, the hot breath of Atobe's mouth part from his skin, yet, only to be thrown off to the wall behind him as a hand suddenly came in contact with his reddened cheeks.

"Gah!" he hit the wall on his side, slithering down onto the ground as Atobe's voice sounded into his ear.

"You fool!" The white-haired screamed as he clenched his teeth.

Fuji cupped his cheek with pain.

He could sense the other man step forward. A hard kick at his stomach threatened to gorge out the blood from Fuji's throat, though he kept steady, kneeling down with his hands supporting him on the wooden floor.

"You weakling! You can't even make a single move!" Atobe yelled, grabbing the thin strands of Fuji's golden hair and jerking it back, receiving a hurtful howl from the smaller man.

"I said kill him, Fuji. Kill him!"

Fuji panted.

"KILL HIM!"

A wavering smile spread across Atobe's face as he watched the fallen man silently plead for mercy. He kneeled down, coming to a close facial contact with Fuji's. Slowly and painfully, Fuji felt dry, hot lips seal him as a pink, wet and moist tongue scavenged the insides of his mouth.

It was full of need, an easy win as Atobe entangled his tongue with Fuji's, stretching deeper and deeper down his throat. Fuji choked, he hissed, he moaned at the attack, though making no move as he was forcibly laid onto the ground on his back.

Atobe grunted when he, at least, parted. "You were a beautiful baby boy when I started raising you, remember that?" He slicked his tongue over the skin of Fuji's ear. "You had such… pretty eyes, and… glorious… hair."

Fuji could only stare up blankly at the man above him, soothing him, touching him, licking his face, his neck, his chest. He slowly closed his eyes.

"You're mine, Fuji," the taller man said with a groan. "Mine. Don't you forget that."

Fuji stirred in a tinge of pain.

"Don't you forget that, you hear me?" Atobe reinforced. "I saved you, I raised you, I nourished you since you were only a child. You belong to no one but me."

With a gradual sensation, Atobe got off and stood up, looking down at the sweaty angel before him. He snickered. "Oh, but he is a dashing one, isn't he? Ah, what's his name? Tezuka, isn't it…"

A heavy heart, Fuji scourged what's left of his strength as he tried to get up.

"Hmm," Atobe laughed. "I've warned you, didn't I? Don't fall for him, there'll only be infinite pain underneath those handsome features he possesses."

Curiously, the honey-haired man looked up.

With a cruel grin, he stopped. "Oh no, or perhaps you did fall for him, did you Fuji?"

Fuji gulped. He never considered if he truly fell for his victim, or that it was only a mere thought. It just never passed his mind, not even once.

Atobe observed the reactions he received, in consequence of a slight snort.

"You may want to retrieve your steps. Your feelings mean nothing. You're only a murderer; a murderer doesn't feel." Atobe turned back, facing away from the other man. "A murderer only kills."

The smaller man clenched his fists. _No…_

Atobe smiled with satisfaction. Laughter filled his heart as he walked out the door, leaving a pair of blue eyes in a state of reverie.

Silence.

_Why… why am I crying?_

_Why am I…?_

The church bell chimed at the tick of noon, twelve dongs in the manner of the two-hour strands pointing up at only one direction.

And at the sound of the last chime, Fuji collapsed.

* * *

"Eh? I didn't know you came back. When was that?"

It was out of habit of having a quiet manner, especially when living alone for most of his life. Of course, Tezuka had expected his friend to be there when he came back home, but a sign of arrival was not necessarily clear.

Tezuka though, had ignored the question.

Fuji nodded in comprehension. "Maa, I guess you're no more than a man of few words, ne?"

"Mm." He set his bags down on the couch.

He brushed past the other's presence and headed to the bathroom, washing his face and changing his working clothes into that of something more approachable on the streets. After having cleansing his glasses as well, which is one of the most decent routines of his organized daily life, he walked out.

Looking up again, he found Fuji in the same position as he was since Tezuka came back, a figure standing at the stairway, a solemn face, his blue eyes opened in wonder, but this time without company of the once carefree smile.

Tezuka frowned as he neared him. "Something wrong, Fuji?"

There was no reply.

"Fuji?"

The blue-eyed man turned around. Something about those eyes almost astounded Tezuka, there was something there that wasn't present in the past two days, something that could be feared perhaps.

At last, a soft whisper came through. "Ne Tezuka…"

He stood, looking deep into the ocean orbs while Fuji tended to bend down his head at the floor.

"I want to ask you something."

The voice was so timid that he could barely hear the words spoken. Tezuka was quite a bit shocked at the sudden change in this man, for he's never looked so serious, or perhaps, so nervous. All the while, he's had on a cheerful, brave and encouraging face, something that showed content, not remorse.

Tezuka nodded.

With a deep breath, "Have you ever… hurt someone?"

He was a bit taken aback. "What?"

"I mean, have you ever tried to threaten someone… someone close to you or someone you know?" Fuji asked.

There were no words that could be applied to answer such an awkward question. Tezuka sighed with impatience.

"Fuji, I have no time for games."

No response.

It was a strange atmosphere, Tezuka realized. The man in front of him was bending his head low, though features of his face was still visible for someone at Tezuka's height. _What's going on now? What's wrong with him?_

"Come on, Fuji," he said as he patted the man's shoulder. "Let's go eat."

"Iya, matte," came the reply.

Tezuka stopped.

Fuji looked up at the man, a sudden foreign feeling rise within him as he stared at the beauty in front of him. "Can I ask you another question?"

_Here we go._ "What is it now?"

"Would you… kill someone…"

There was only a sudden burst inside of him even as the question was left unfinished. "WHAT!" Tezuka exclaimed.

Fuji looked unaffected however.

Tezuka frowned bitterly. _What is he asking me? _"Did you just ask me if I would kill someone? For what?"

With a casual shrug to cover up his anxiousness, Fuji looked away. "Well I mean, if your life depended on it perhaps, would you kill someone to save yourself?"

_This is insane!_ It was an absolute surprise; Tezuka was appalled. "Who? Who in the world would I kill?"

Again, another shrug. "I-I don't know, take for example someone… like—"

"Like you?"

The interruption deserved great punishment, for Tezuka could feel a hidden cold fire inside of him ignite. He saw the other stiffen, a small gasp giving way before the head was turned even further around so that only the back of his head faced Tezuka.

He was about to apologize when Fuji spoke. "Maybe."

Tezuka froze. _What is he saying?_ He whispered frankly. "What do you—?"

"Just consider someone close to you, like a friend or your family," Fuji fumbled to correct himself.

The silence that dropped between the two of them was unnerving, yet very much in caution. The breaths of each were bearable as it was audible. Fuji could sense that Tezuka was fairly pensive about his question and left him alone in a quiet mist of air to think through.

Finally, Tezuka replied. He stepped forward to stand side by side with the light brown haired man. "Probably."

Fuji looked up in wonder.

"You said it's a gamble on my life. I'd probably kill that 'someone' no matter how close we both are to each other."

It was the truth, and it was noticeable in Tezuka's voice. Honestly, Fuji was grateful that this man avoided lies.

"However…"

He wasn't finished, Tezuka that is.

Immediately, Fuji felt his body pushed harshly against a warm chest, two arms wrapped tightly around him and enfolding together on his back. There was shock everywhere all over him as Fuji gasped, suddenly realizing that he was within the gentle heat of Tezuka's body pressed against him.

"Tez--?" _What is he doing?_ Fuji thought.

"However," Tezuka repeated as he smiled, the embrace strengthening and his head resting upon the soft brown hair that was in the possession of Fuji. "If it was you, Fuji, I'd rather die first myself."

Everything just instantly… stopped.

It took a while for Fuji to piece the words together, replaying it over and over again in his head.

"_If it was you, Fuji, I'd rather die first myself."_

Fuji could feel his breathing beginning to strangle.

With glory sustaining the passion, Tezuka closed his eyes and nested into the back of Fuji's neck, receiving somewhat of a small surprise. "You feel so good."

He began to pant. Everything was spinning out of control, everything.

He didn't know what to do, he felt so limp in those strong arms, he felt so vulnerable, so weak and so fragile. He felt like nothing, completely absorbed in a sense, cherished without spare of his soul.

And yet, Fuji felt so safe.

He felt so loved.

"Fuji, I want you… so much." Tezuka groaned.

At this, there was a chuckle. With a bit of curiosity, Tezuka inquisitively drew back a little and looked carefully at the man in his grasp.

It earned him a smile. "Saa, Tezuka," Fuji said as he grabbed his necktie and pulled him down, their faces so close they were only centimeters apart. "I guess we'll be missing out dinner, won't we?"

Hesitation.

And this time, it was Tezuka who smiled.

A loving, caring smile right before he captured those rosy lips underneath him.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, a shadow stood upon a lofty roof, watching in observance with great tender speculation. A flash of white hair, combed in a fashionable way flowed in harmony with the nightly wind. His left hand played along the bangs, curling them around his finger until they loosened apart.

He too, smiled with less content than he had before.

_I'll be waiting, Fuji. At three days time…_

The clock at the church, from a visible view from where he stood, watched over the city from afar while its minute hand met a straight line with the hour.

…_I'll see you again._

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Twelve-o-clock.

* * *

**Notes:** (ooh, the last line rhymes, haha xp) I guess I tried to add in more viewpoints from Fuji's since most of the other times, it was all Tezuka's side heehee. How was it? Once again, I'm sorry for a really late update. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner then XD I THINK I know what I'm going to write about next, but most likely, I might be changing some things. Oh well, anyhow, we're halfway through ne? Till next time, please review and comment. 

**Another important note:** I might be delaying the next chapter, though my plans are to get it done before mid July, when I'd be going off to Seattle for vacation. Hopefully, I can get chapter 5 up before then. If not, then it'll be up around late August (omg, that's way too long TT).


	5. The 96th Hour Part A

You guys must hate me, no!!!!!!! Oo Yeah, it's been like what... months? I'm so sorry and I hope all my loyal fanfic readers are still out there. Anyhow, this is Part A of the next chapter. I haven't written the second part, so this is what it is as of now. Enjoy!**  
**

**The 96th Hour Part A  
**

It was somewhere early in the afternoon that Tezuka began noticing Fuji's constant glance at the clock. Actually, Fuji had been like that since morning and only until Tezuka finally caught the nervous look on his face that he was starting to become suspicious.

"Fuji, are you all right?"

Fuji looked as if he received a nice jolt. "Ah? Eh… it's nothing." Smile.

With a heavy sigh, Tezuka let it go.

* * *

It was already 3 in the afternoon. No, scratch that; it was nearly 4. He could feel himself shiver every minute or so, watching that clock tick by, watching the day fly by, watching the man in front of him working to compose a new song.

He was watching the life around him while his own world was collapsing.

Yesterday was quite interesting, Fuji thought. In reality, he didn't really know what made him so emotional and if he did it for the sake of love or for the sake of fun, that is. He was expecting this day to be awkward for the both of them, for what happened just about 20 hours ago was really not intended. However, Tezuka hadn't shown the slightest uneasiness since 7 in the morning.

Fuji let out a grunt. _Stop wasting your time…please._ _There are more important things to do right now._

He stopped. He counted his fingers before clenching a tight fist. _Today is… the 4th day._ There isn't much time left, now is there?

_2 hours later_

"I'm off to practice now. I'll be back around 10."

Fuji watched intensely as Tezuka put on a black coat and checked his things. In one hand, he held a folder with his composed scripts and in the other hand, he held an instrument case that seemed to be for the guitar. Fuji stared curiously at it.

"Ah, this is for my friend." Tezuka waved at the smaller man sitting on his couch. "I always keep it for him because he's afraid it might get scratched if he kept it at where he lives."

"Where's that?"

Tezuka shrugged. "Some crowded place, I suppose." He busily tucked on his shiny shoes and took a quick last look at his new friend. "Fuji."

Fuji made eye contact to ensure his attention.

"Fuji… are you sure you're all right?"

Chuckling, Fuji stood up and walked gracefully to where Tezuka stood at the door. He smiled melancholy. "You've been asking that question countless times today."

Tezuka nodded. "You seem dazed."

"Do I really?" Fuji smiled even more lively.

There was not much said after that. It was quite obvious that Fuji was fine to begin with, Tezuka shook his head. He must've been thinking too much. Plus, he shouldn't be worrying about such small stuff when he's got a concert in two days.

"Okay, then," he said as he opened the door. "I'll see you when I come back."

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand halt him in his tracks. In the midst of turning around, Fuji pulled in closer and planted a light kiss on Tezuka's upper neck.

With widened eyes, Tezuka looked at Fuji, who chuckled as he clung onto his arm. "Maa, you haven't forgotten about yesterday. It seems you're pretty good with covering up your emotions though." He leaned in closer. "I'm not that foolish to not know what you're thinking about in that head."

Tezuka glanced away, a bit stuttered at the impact. "A-Ah…" He rubbed the spot where the soft lips had just touched.

Fuji watched his movements with delight. It's a wonder how fun it was to tease Tezuka. _Very amusing, indeed._

"Well, I-I have to get going now."

Fuji nodded. "Bye."

Without turning around, Tezuka went out the door swiftly and soundly.

* * *

He could feel his breathing become heavier and heavier, even after he got into the car and drove away. With shaking hands, he grabbed the steering wheel and turned on the music to the loudest volume.

Tezuka gulped. No one had ever expressed themselves so clearly to him and no one had ever shown such keen eyes that penetrated right through his mind. Yet…

_He saw through me._

Tezuka could look at this optimistically and say that it isn't a big deal, but he wasn't used to having such a close companion. He was always used to being alone and living his life as the way he solely owned it. Sharing his life with another was out of question, even for just a couple of days.

And, that kiss… yesterday, he…

Instantly, Tezuka hit the brakes and came to a stop at the red traffic light. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

No, stop thinking about that. It's over… it's… 

Embarrassing, wasn't it? Tezuka wasn't sure how to describe the feeling. He was definitely avoiding the subject, but the reason for that was still blurred.

_Stop, stop! _Never mind it all, he thought to himself. Right now, the priority is practice for the concert coming up soon.

That's right, no more Fuji this, Fuji that, right now. Just… concentrate… 

The traffic light turned green and he drove on.

* * *

**Notes: **I promise, the next part is going to be SO MUCH BETTER! I have it all planned out and really, Part B is kind of like what this chapter is supposedly about. Please look forward to it! 


	6. The 96th Hour Part B

**Notes: **Wow, this was SUCH a SCARY chapter. For me, writing it in my silent room at night is the worst atmosphere for this X.x (ish delusional) I am hoping that this came out all right. It ended up to be around 5-6 pages, which is pretty decent since this is the second part anyhow. Anyways, I won't ramble much, have fun with this chapter and tell me what you think! XD (oh yeah, thanks for the lovely reviews, folks! I love ya all! )

* * *

**The 96th Hour Part B**

The sound of shuffling feet echoed throughout the hallway. Despite the narrow size of the basement, there was still a pretty darn large window at the main intersection, thus the air was generally quite fresh and filling. Piles of belongings and equipment laid at one corner at the end of the corridor, just in front of the music room at the left. A man was struggling to get a hold of himself without tripping while fumbling his way across the obstacle course.

"Gosh, what's up with this?" he mumbled with annoyance. "They could at least think before dropping all their stuff in front of the door."

"You should think so," Oshitari said insensitively from the side.

Shishido looked up in surprise. "Ah? You're finally here!"

"You sound like a joker. Am I not supposed to be here at all?"

Shishido smiled. "No, not that. I just thought you might've ditched the rest of us too."

"Too?" There was slight confusion, but rather more of an uninterested tone in his voice.

"Yeah, Tezuka isn't here yet." Shishido grabbed his violin and a couple of music sheets. He patted his jacket's pocket, brightening up at the sound of heavy money in there. "I'm gonna go get myself a small brunch."

Oshitari snorted. "You sure _he_ won't mind?"

A shrug. "Nah, I don't think. It's a huge bedlam in there, this'll be the last thing to care about. Plus, I won't be gone long. I'm just going to snatch a few drinks and a sandwich at that food court across the street."

"Whatever, see ya soon."

* * *

He looked at his watch and for the tenth time, he cursed himself for being such a fool. He had turned in the wrong lane for countless times and missed the exit and on the route of turning back, he headed north instead of south. And all the while, he was almost being suicidal and about ten honks were directed at him for his careless driving. 

Right, now he was a whole hour late. Way to go, Tezuka.

He ran straight through the entrance and downstairs to the basement. Apparently, the rest of the band had gotten started already, mainly with perfecting the background music, he was thinking. He could hear some voices in the midst, the good thing about a small place for practice was the fact that it was a little more communal.

By the time he reached the music room with his equipment out and ready, his microphone in place, the rest of the band gradually began to notice that he arrived.

"Oy! Tezuka!" Oshitari waved at him. He waved back while a crowd gathered.

"Tezuka, for once you're – "

"What had been keeping ya?"

" – late. I suppose something came up?"

This was primarily what Tezuka felt irritated about his reputation. Apparently, this was the first time he had been late, and not late by a few minutes; he was late by 60 minutes. That's a whole hour. For a guy like him, this was big news; well not that he wasn't expecting such a commotion, he merely found it amusing.

Ohtori grabbed the guitar that Tezuka brought with him. "Ha, glad you didn't forget this. It's one thing to be late. But it's another thing when it comes to his guitar."

"You got that right."

Silence settled. All eyes, including Tezuka's, turned to the white-haired man walking calmly toward his direction. He wore a suave smile on his face, his hand tucked into his hair, lightly roughing up the bangs that hung off to the sides. The same mint-like flavor that mingled within his aura hung in the air, though that was only a subside of his great prowess.

"Atobe Keigo."

Atobe stared at Tezuka and smiled warmly. "My, my, Tezuka. How courteous of you to address me with such respect, especially at this time of hour. Isn't it pretty late now? And I had thought you decided to quit."

Tezuka gave no response.

Chuckles filled Atobe with a bright gleam of humor. "But of course not. Your passion for singing beats the rest of us here."

"I was late due to some interference. Gomen, minna." He really didn't know how to make up for the excuse. The "interference" was preferably referred to his reckless driving today, but somehow, the back of his head was pointing undoubtedly at Fuji.

_Fuji… _Somehow, that name comes up more often than it should. Tezuka grimaced. _I'm most definitely too tired today. _

"Ara? Tezuka," Atobe said as he smiled at him again. "Are you all right today?"

Tezuka nodded. "Why are you asking me that?"

"You don't seem focused at all. Did something happen?" Atobe asked with a tint of curiosity. "What was this "interference" you were saying?"

"I didn't say anything about it."

"Oh but surely you'd share it with us. We are your pals, Tezuka, always here to help out." Atobe looked back at the others crowded around but were gradually dispersing. He looked back at Tezuka, realizing that it was definite he wasn't going to get anything out of this. He sighed.

"Ah, you never change," he said with a grin. "That's the Tezuka I know."

This was yet again, something that amused Tezuka but made him suspicious. The respect he had for Atobe was of a high standard, for that is how many others viewed him as well. Then again, he could be quite in the niddy-griddy mood and try to talk something out of Tezuka with that nonchalant voice of his. Deep down, Tezuka knew the fact that Atobe placed very high expectations on him and in a way, he could say he felt complimented, though on the other hand, he'd rather not care at all.

With no other reason to hang about, Tezuka walked right past the other man, heading for the music room. He tapped his microphone and grabbed the music sheets with the lyrics that he finished writing this morning. "Well then, I'm going to practice now."

"Wait."

Tezuka stopped and tilted his head to the right.

Atobe turned around to face his back. He walked up and placed a hand on Tezuka's left shoulder. "Thanks for the guitar."

* * *

Practice ended late than Tezuka had thought. By the time he put back his equipment and all the rest of the stuff, it was eleven thirty already, half an hour before midnight. And surprisingly, the only thing he could think of was that Fuji is probably waiting too long for him. 

He had to accept it. This stranger who intruded his quiet life a few days ago completely drenched his brain 24 hours a day. Every minute was entirely a burden of forgetfulness, smothered in graffiti of all of Fuji's markings, images of him, memories of him. He didn't do well in his practice today. Apparently, the lyrics he wrote his morning came out all wrong and his tuning was off-key by a considerable amount. There were three times as many offers for water breaks in between the hours, many of whom were worried of Tezuka's condition. This was maybe the reason why practice went on for an extra hour and a half.

It was quite astonishing though. Atobe was willing to practice with the rest of the band today. He hardly ever does so, not even go to the concerts, mainly because he had "other businesses," whatever that was, Tezuka didn't bother putting his nose in.

"Take care, Tezuka."

He looked back and found Atobe looking his way. He raised his hand and nodded at him in response. "Ah, you too."

Atobe smiled, the same tinge of mischievousness in that expression. A foreman had the door to his car opened for him and bowing down to wait for Atobe to get in. After less than a minute, the luxurious mercedes bence sped off into the distance.

Tezuka headed the other way for his car. But just before doing so, he decided to find a pay phone to call back home.

_I wonder how Fuji's doing. I'll just tell him sorry and why I wasn't able to make it back by 10_, he thought.

The nearest pay phone was at the nearest corner. Tezuka plopped out two quarters from his pocket and inserted them into the slot. Then he dialed his number.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

He suddenly thought to himself. _Could Fuji be sleeping now? No, why am I calling? I could be waking him up then._

But it was only a few seconds after that someone picked up the phone. Tezuka almost flinched but found that his spirit was lightly lifted a bit. It was Fuji, no less.

"Hello? Fuji, is it? Gomen, it's Tezuka here, I'm sorry it's so late."

No answer.

A bit confused, Tezuka squinted his eyebrows and lightly tapped the telephone. "Fuji? Are you there?"

This was strange. He could swore that he heard the phone being picked up.

"Hello? Fuji! Fuji, this is Tezuka, are you there? Answer me, Fuji. Fu – "

Suddenly, there was a sound, the kind of noise like banging into something. It was the sound of clanking, a collision with a hard surface. Tezuka stood stiffly frozen at his spot, trying his hardest to comprehend the situation.

It was only then that I occurred to him. _It fell to the ground._

Fuji dropped the telephone.

Almost instantly, Tezuka hung up the pay phone and ran at lightning speed to his car. He could feel his heart beating so fast that he couldn't think at all. His whole body was literally shaking, his head was jumbled in a turmoil of all the possibilities, all the tings that could've happened.

For the first time, Tezuka was in a state of panic.

His mind was blank. He had no clue of his surroundings as he made his way into his car, or when he zoomed out into the streets or when he sped past a red traffic light and almost ran into a car at an intersection. He wasn't thinking at all while driving at five times the normal speed, all he did keep his eyes on was the road in front of him and the time on his watch. And all his mind could think of was Fuji.

Only Fuji.

"Dammit! Fuji, don't do this to me!" If it wasn't tears on his eyes, what else could it have been?

* * *

The door slammed open. 

Immediately, the sound of a phone that was not hung up after the line had terminated was the only thing that greeted him.

_Beep… beep… beep… beep… beep…_

It came from the kitchen. Tezuka took off his shoes and turned on the lights to the living room.

And instantly, to his relief, he saw Fuji sleeping soundly on the sofa.

Tezuka could feel himself having heaved a hefty breath. The beautiful image of the blonde man safe and sound in front of him was like a dream come true. He could feel a smile naturally spread across his face.

He walked toward Fuji and looked at him awhile before realizing that the phone was still beeping. He turned to the kitchen and found the phone lying on the floor, though everything else in the entire house was still quite at peace.

It seems like I was worrying too much, Tezuka thought to himself with relief.

But as he went to pick up the phone, something else caught his eye. It was a light glimmer, a little flash before his eyes.

Yes, other than the phone, there was another object on the kitchen floor.

A knife.

* * *

**Afterthoughts: **ZOMG, cliffhanger? O.O 


	7. The 120th Hour

Notes: Omg, I UPDATED!!!! shock Yesh, I just couldn't go through summer without getting at least another chapter up. This one filled about 10.5 pages on Microsoft Word, not bad I would say ) Anyhow, I hope my readers are still into this, hopefully. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**The 120th Hour**

_Beep… beep…_

The phone laid grasped within the palm of Tezuka's hand. Even with the intention of hanging up the receiver, he couldn't move at all. His breath halted. His eyes failed to blink and his face showed a perplexed expression of fear. For a split second, he was almost afraid that an intruder was still in the house. And with Fuji sleeping no less, being totally unaware of the danger.

At last, with the little bit of courage that still remained, Tezuka stood up and hung up the phone, his eyes still locked on the glimmering piece of metal on the floor.

He glanced around the kitchen, a bit too calmly perhaps. His heartbeat wasn't exactly slowing down, but he didn't have much of a timid, horrid look on his face as well. The knife was lying in the middle of the kitchen, its handle facing the wall.

_Perhaps it fell onto the ground? _Tezuka thought. An intruder? From how the front door looked like and how Fuji was sleeping in the living room, it didn't look like someone broke into the house. He slightly turned his head and seeing that the young blonde man was still fast asleep, Tezuka moved a step closer into the kitchen.

He found it funny how cautious he was in his very own house only because a knife was on the ground. He looked closely at it and frowned.

_This design…_ the diamond shape on the handle was too familiar. It was then that Tezuka realized the knife was unmistakably his own, right from this kitchen. He looked up at the counter and clearly, there were five knives in the wooden holder. The sixth is the one on the floor.

Odd. Was Fuji cooking then? No, couldn't be. The pots and pans are still stored in the oven and the stove doesn't look like it has been touched at all. Even without that, the sink wasn't wet and the dishes were exactly how they were before he left the house. Tezuka picked up the knife. There is no mistake, this knife is his.

So then, why in the world was his knife on the floor? Who dropped it? Intruder? Iya, that person would've brought his own weapon then.

But that means… that means…

_Matte, the only person who could've held it would only be…_

He turned around. Fuji hasn't moved. His breath was still audible even at a distance of several meters away. The picture of the sadistic man sleeping was too captivating. Art itself is possibly incomparable to this image, Tezuka could only think.

He turned back around and shook his head. _What am I thinking? That's just… absurd._

Yet, that would still leave the question of why a knife was on the floor of the kitchen. Maybe Fuji _was_ cooking, or maybe he just got tired and accidentally knocked the knife off the counter. Hence is the reason why he is currently sleeping on a sofa and not in the guest room.

Why ponder over this? _I'll just ask him then, when he wakes up_, Tezuka concluded to himself. He suddenly found it this bothersome situation meaningless, he hardly ever confounded his mind so deeply before. It was obvious that besides a knife lying around, there didn't seem to be any danger lurking in the house.

With a semi-satisfactory sigh, he neatly put the knife back to where it belonged and walked out. Things will resolve the next morning.

Or so he thought.

* * *

The next morning, Fuji was gone. 

Yup, zippo. _Poof!_

It was definitely strange. There were still those markings on the sofa that evidently showed he was lying there during the night. However, he was nowhere to be found at dawn. Tezuka searched everywhere, all over the house, even the closets and the backyard. He even walked a few blocks down the street, wondering if Fuji went out for a walk.

But in a good three hours or so of searching, Tezuka finally came to the upsetting, official conclusion that the man has left.

Staring down at the doormat below him, Tezuka could feel a heavy lump in his heart. For some reason, he was feeling a little more than just depressed. No, he was angry, the madness was driving him crazy. Mad at what, he really doesn't know. The least he could say is because of Fuji's sudden departure.

"Fuji…" the way Tezuka is now, is nothing more than a lifeless soul.

But why? Why did he leave now? He was still here, right here a couple of hours ago. Where did he go?

_No, this isn't…_

"Why did you, no, why are you…" Tezuka was shivering, shaking so hard, those words felt so hard to voice out, his legs growing weak by the minute. Emptiness had instantly filled his entire body, his blood, his mind, his lungs. Those past few days of encountering the one man in the world who showered a million stars of joy into his world, was over. It's over.

Gone without a word, not even a goodbye.

At a time like this, what could he say? What could Tezuka possibly say?

_Say something._

_Fuji, do you have any idea what you're doing to me? _

_Do you have any idea at all…_

Tezuka collapsed onto his knees.

_Fuji…_

"**FUJI!!"**

…_you're killing me._

* * *

A pair of binoculars lowered as Atobe couldn't help but chuckle at the sight he was seeing. Of all the wonders, of everything he could possibly think of, there was never a time when Tezuka had looked so broken. If only the whole world could see this, this image of a once confidence, God-like man who's never lowered his guard ever, now down on his knees right in front of his own house and crying for a loved one whom he could never have. 

Atobe turned around a smiled. _Oh, the feeling of success. At last…_He set his binoculars on the bookshelf. "How's it feel now? Tezuka Kunimitsu, you're done for."

In one sweep, he grabbed a wine bottle off his lush dining room table and drank several gulps wholeheartedly. There was a sound of a door closing at the side, and the footsteps of the figure that made its way toward the window.

Atobe laughed. "You've really made me wait for too long this time."

No answer.

"Isn't that right, Fuji…?"

He grabbed his binoculars once again and threw them at the man near the window. Fuji caught the device with ease. "Look outside, Fuji. Look at him."

Fuji obediently did so.

Atobe sighed with such final satisfaction. "I love this, Fuji. It feels… great."

He made a few steps and sat in his large, green-cushioned chair and drank some more wine, allowing the victorious pleasure to sink deep into him. Then he turned toward the other man whose back was facing him. "That man… pissed me off."

Fuji lowered the binoculars.

"That man," Atobe continued, "was a demon. From the first day he stepped into the media, I knew he was only bad luck. Not only did he ruin my image, he stripped me of my main vocal position and tore my band apart. I could only watch from the side, watch him climb higher and higher, and so high that he was like another whole universe himself. Unreachable. Eternal. I was never given a moment to beat him down, even just a little. Look what I had become. Because of him, look at what I had become. His slave."

The bottle of wine was thrashed only the floor and broke, the liquor inside seeking into the carpet. Atobe was standing up, his teeth clenched and his hands rolled into tight fists.

Fuji remained unmoved.

Atobe suddenly turned around, his mood rapidly changed. He smiled. "Fuji dear, you've done well." He eagerly made his way toward Fuji.

As the shadow gradually moved in, Fuji could feel his breathing increase. _He's at it again. _Atobe touched the slender back, dressed in only a thin, loose shirt. "Such a beautiful creature you are. Truly."

He leaned in closer, pressing down upon Fuji's back and breathing hot air onto the smooth, pure skin. "Did you have fun with Tezuka?"

Fuji turned around slightly. With his two muscular arms, Atobe embraced Fuji tightly and held him closely against his chest. He cupped the small boy around his arms, lowering his head at the side of Fuji's neck to smell the delicious scent. Atobe breathed and licked the flawless skin underneath him.

"I'm sure that man had a hell of a time." He was practically burrowing him. Fuji felt the air around him escaping, as it was becoming harder to breathe and he was starting to choke.

Atobe yanked Fuji across the floor and stumbled across the room. In one strong push, Fuji crashed into the bookcase, and though he was just about to try to escape, Atobe immediately cowered in front of him, practically flattening the small boy against the rough wooden surfaces.

"Gah… Atobe, don't…" Fuji yelped as the hard edges of the book shelves dug into his back. He was panting with great difficulty now, the aching pain piercing through his body like a thousand arrows. At the sight of Fuji struggling with plea, Atobe felt so dominant. This man in front of him always made him feel so good. Always.

Gently, Atobe lifted Fuji's chin and narrowed the distance between them. Still wriggling in a sandwich, Fuji opened his clear blue eyes at the person before him. "Fuji, you're perfect." Atobe leaned down even further. "You please me so much."

There was a small hesitation.

And in the next second, a sudden shriek of cry pierced the air. Fuji shut his eyes, arching his back and clenching his hands, sharp fingernails digging right into his palm. Atobe sucked anxiously, as he ripped apart the skin and meat at Fuji's neck too easily and chewed down, deeper and deeper. There wasn't anything Fuji could do but feel the biting pain and scream for mercy.

_Help me, someone…please. Someone._

Blood trickled down the unimpaired skin that would now be tainted with gore.

_Tezuka._

Memories flashed through Fuji's eyes, his sight, his senses. The sight of the man hugging him so gently, loving him so well, caring for him, filled up Fuji's mind, almost like wanting to soothe his painful feelings.

And then, there was the image of that man standing motionlessly outside, falling onto the ground like a heavy load of stone sinking into the deep waters.

Tears welled up in Fuji's eyes.

_Gomen, Tezuka. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…_

* * *

Atobe wiped the blood on his mouth. The taste of blood was still quite prominent and every time he swallowed his saliva, it was almost like drinking down a sip of red wine at the same time. Wonderful. 

He stood up and looked down at the man whom he had just tattered like a piece of rag.

"You immoral corpse," Atobe said with an immensely stern look on his face, and then with full rage, "YOU DARE COME BACK WHEN YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED HIM YET?!"

There were splatters of blood everywhere. Fuji laid cold at the foot of the bookcase on the ground, dead-like, his breath panting in unusual patterns, his eyelids bitten and bleeding, his skin pale and white, exposed through the torn shirt that he wore. There was a huge cut diagonally across the front of his clothing, and across his chest down to his abdomens were numerous long marks of the nails that Atobe dug into him and clawed like a beast. From his mouth pooled a stream of blood, his tongue was bitten savagely and his teeth was stained with dark red. His stomach hurt, for Atobe had kicked him several times to quell resistance and take full pleasure of watching him choke endlessly. His ears were bitten and intruded, saliva still intact on the smooth muscles.

Atobe sneered. "You can't betray me, Fuji. I will forever haunt you."

"Ah…" Like a whisper. It was extremely horrendous and treacherous to breathe. Fuji's lungs felt like dried ashes. And not only that, his bloody-red neck pained too much every time he breathed or swallowed. Fuji clutched his chest, where Atobe had ravished through completely with his nails and his teeth.

He couldn't move. He couldn't even open his eyes.

Atobe stepped forward. "Fuji, you have no choice."

Fuji breathed.

"You're an unwanted mutt, Fuji. A mutt doesn't come back to his owner in such a carefree state. No, a mutt does as told."

Atobe kicked the blonde-haired man in his chest, enjoying the muffed cry he received. "Don't play dumb with me. You know what you have to do." He edged closer, looking at Fuji straight in the face, noting that his eyes were still very much closed.

He smiled. Backing up, Atobe went to his cabinet and fumbled through for something. As of returning to the victim on the ground, he dropped a metal object close at Fuji.

It was obvious what Atobe had given him.

"Your knife."

Fuji almost shuddered at those words.

"Kill him."

* * *

_He was standing at the doorway, staring inside the room for nearly 15 minutes already. Deep down, he knew he couldn't wait anymore. The situation was beginning to get serious and if he didn't act now, there would be no chance at all later on, even if he still had a day or so left._

_Right now, his eyes were fixed on the perfect chance. It's now or never, he thought._

_With an assuring promptness, Fuji walked into the kitchen and in less than a second, he swiped a knife cleanly out from its hole._

_He stared at it._

_Yes, he could do it. It's possible, right now… it can be done._

_Fuji smiled. Ah, the bliss of murder, it's something he's gone through numerous times before already. But this time, it'll feel a whole lot better. He just can't wait._

_The knife was quite pretty itself, definitely suited for cooking. There was a diamond shape design on the handle on one side, probably the brand name logo, Fuji suspected. The blade itself was just about the right size, shimmering like a long-awaited reward under the light coming through the sunroof._

_Yes, a perfect weapon to use for that man's death. _

_Come back home now, Tezuka… I'm waiting._

_It was suddenly then and there that the telephone rung. The ringing sound took Fuji by surprise, he gasped halfway before settling back down._

_At first, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to pick it up or not. It could be a friend of Tezuka's who's calling up for a chill. Plus, for Fuji to speak to some stranger would be dangerous to concealing his identity, along with Atobe's too, of course. _

_Or perhaps, the person calling might be… Tezuka?_

"_Fool, what am I thinking?" With a bit of a careless relief, Fuji picked up the phone. _

_And instantly, he regretted doing so._

"_Hello? Fuji, is it?"_

_It's Tezuka._

_No…_

_Please, no._

"_Gomen, it's Tezuka here, I'm sorry I'm so late." _

_Fuji couldn't talk. Why at this hour? At this time when he was so sure he could finish this whole act today, why did it have to be Tezuka on the phone?_

_That's just… too cruel._

_There was a short pause on the other end of the line. "Hello, Fuji? Fuji, this is Tezu—"_

_Fuji lowered the receiver. No, he can't do this._

_Why? Why couldn't he?_

_The knife in his other hand was seemingly becoming a burden, like a weight too heavy to hold. Without noticing it, Fuji dropped the knife, though practically throwing it away from him, like he abhorred the hated, shiny blade._

_He didn't realize it earlier. Why is that? From the first day, he should've known, should've been more careful about this man. Atobe even warned him, so why didn't he pay more attention to himself?_

_This whole thing, this whole setup, this acting, everything was a mistake._

_Everything._

_Fuji felt himself go weak. He needed to rest. This is too much for him, just too much to handle. He needed to think. _

_Recklessly, he stumbled his way out of the kitchen to the sofa in the living room, unconsciously dropped the phone onto the ground before he even stepped out. He fell like a bag of rice onto the couch and closed his eyes._

"_What's happening to me?"_

_Tezuka, what are you doing to me?_

_What are you, Tezuka? A God? A king?_

_You can't beat me. You just can't. I've done this so many times before. It's so easy. You can't stop me._

_But no…_

…_perhaps you're just too perfect. Much more than I am._

_Perhaps I really… just can't kill you._

* * *

_"Kill him."_

Atobe's words replayed like a non-stop recording machine in Fuji's head, almost wanting to drive him mad and crazy.

_"Kill him."_

Fuji opened his eyes. He looked around him and realized he was in a masters room in one of Atobe's house at the mansion. The door was closed, but there probably was a guard outside anyhow. Fuji then looked down and noticed the large bed he was tucked in. The royal sheets and the heavily designed poles were enough to amaze him, even just for less than a minute.

He tried to sit, and miraculously, the injuries on his body didn't hurt as much as he had expected. Bandages covered over his neck and his chest and he was wearing a long white pant. The scent of blood was nearly gone. Apparently, someone must've washed him and dressed him up after the whole incident with Atobe.

At the memory, Fuji wanted to puke. This was the first time Atobe had been so angry at him, Fuji wondered if the bite marks would actually heal this time.

He looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 6:51 p.m.

_Heh, how long was I sleeping?_

Suddenly, the door burst open. Fuji quickly turned, expecting the sight of Atobe and his most evil smile.

To his relief, it was only a guard and two servants.

"Fuji-sama, you're awake."

Fuji smiled and nodded. "Mm."

A servant stepped forward with his head lowered. "At Atobe's request, you are to continue your unfinished task with Tezuka. The deadline is tomorrow at 12:00 midnight."

There was no response.

"We have prepared your belongings. Please allow us to dress you in your clothes."

Silence fell.

Fuji felt himself start to panic, but he calmly controlled it.

_"Fuji, you have no choice."_

He squinted.

_I really don't._

"Hai."

* * *

Though the day was pretty hot, Tezuka couldn't feel the heat. He felt bitter cold, lost like a rat in a basement. The hours seemed to pass by too slowly. He's been inside the house the entire day, not knowing what to do anymore. 

Exactly when has life become so… dull?

He didn't exactly know what time it is, but it was late already. Tezuka hasn't eaten since the reluctant meal at noon. For the entire day, he's been considering all the factors upon Fuji's sudden leave.

_Maybe he had an urgent errand to attend to._

Then again, Fuji was almost like a wanderer. He showed up strangely at Tezuka's concert and followed him home.

Then he's a stalker? Tezuka shook the idea away. What could he find so mesmerizing in a stalker? Fuji was beauty itself in everything, his voice, his hair, his gestures, his personality; just everything about him was like magic.

Tezuka was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the doorbell.

_Ding dong…_

He jerked up. Who could be knocking at his door at this time?

A prank? Tezuka wouldn't be interested.

_Ding dong…_

"Tezuka? Are you in there?"

He froze.

_Kono… this voice…_

_It has to be… it just has to be…_

_Iya, it couldn't… be._

"Ne ne, Tezuka. Are you going to leave a lonely cat out here by himself?" There was a teasing kind of tone this time.

Tezuka stood up.

_It is._

Immediately, he scrambled to his front door and yanked the door open.

The first thing he saw was a loose, green sweat, the long sleeves covering some feminine-like arms. Then there was a red, white-patterned scarf hanging around the person's neck. The smile on his face filled in the last piece of the puzzle.

Tezuka stared. Standing right in front of him was…

"Fuji."

The blonde-haired man chuckled. "You're slow, Tezuka."

* * *

**Notes:** Wow, the last chapter is next! I know, this chapter was really depressing and everything, I'll try to fill in some happy doves next time XD 


End file.
